Benutzer Blog:Aki-chan86/Von Japan, über die Wiki, den Vandalismus zu CT
Nach ich wegen der Arbeitssuche verhindert war, kann ich nun endlich wieder etwas für die Wiki tun. Die Arbeit geht schließlich vor mein heißgeliebtes Hobby, den ich will ja auch mal Geld verdienen, unabhängig sein und irgendwann mal nach Japan reisen :). Wobei wir wieder beim Hobby sind ^^... Nach dem ich also heute Vorstellungsgespräch hatte, kann ich heute mal wieder etwas tun und zwar werde ich den Artikel zum Anime Road to 2002 fertig verfassen und die erste Episode zum Anime als Muster für andere begeisterte Fans oder Helferlein anlegen. Wobei ich es schade finde, dass sich immer noch zu wenige melden und ein oder zwei Artikel verfassen. Ich verlange ja nicht, dass der Artikel gleich ganz fertig wird, vorallem da wenn sich die Geschichte aktualisiert so viele Infos zusammen kommen. Ich selbst habe damit Mühe, damit zwar viele Infos zu verfassen aber auch damit nicht alles zu langwerden zu lassen. Problem ist vllt auch die Überschneidung von Daten und Fakten, die man vllt noch in den Griff bekommen muss und mit unterstützung wird. Im Grund ist es aber ganz einfach: Man kopiert sich die Vorlage und trägt z.B. Daten ein. Die man nicht weiß kann ein anderer User ja ergänzen, denn da diese von jemand anderen erfasst werden können oder aufgeschrieben werden. Ist halt das Prinzip der Wiki. Allerdings sollten es keinerlei erfundene Fakten sein, wie ich schon traurigerweise das ein oder andere Mal feststellen musste. Teilweise fand ich es als störend z.B. das Japans U16 gegen Allemania Aachen verloren haben sollte oder Juan Diaz und Stefan Levin bei italienischen Vereinen gespielt haben sollen, andererseits auch als sehr amüsant und dienten als Anreiz die Wiki gut zu gestallten. Klar kann auch mich mal irren, den ich bin auch nur ein Mensch was die richtige Übersetzung von Namen beweißt bzw. die vom Kinofilm und Manga Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth, da so viele Informationen im Netz vorhanden sind. Die einen schreiben es so, die anderen wieder anders. Das ist genauso wie die angeblich richtigen Namen der brasilianischen Spieler Natureza, Rivaul oder Luciano Leo. Im Manga habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass diese z.B. Edson Arantes Da Lima Natureza genannt wurden. Ein bisschen so, das sich manches im Netz vermischt und als richtig angesehen wird, wie eine Legende oder ein Mythos was mich jetzt einwenig an die Herr der Ringe-Filme erinnert. Aber ich bemühe mich die richtigen Informationen, vorallem aus den Mangas und Größen aus dem Datenbuch zu filtern und richtig in das Wiki einzugeben. Eigentlich schade, ich fände es wirklich besser, wenn man ein paar mithelfen würden. Wobei ich auch weiß, dass der Anime zwar sehr bekannt ist, aber noch lange nicht so viele deutsche Fans hat und teilweise auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Tsubasa immer gewinnt, sehr belächelt wird. Ich bestreite diese Mankos der Serie nicht und sage auch nicht dass es nun die beste Fußballserie der Welt ist, denn es gibt vergleichsweise gute andere Fußball-Anime wie Hungry Heart Wild Striker, die ebenso vom guten Herrn Takahashi stammt oder Giant Killing, welches zur Zeit als Anime ausgestrahlt wird. Doch die Serie hat trotzdem viele positive Aspekte, sie zu mögen oder für mich auch gleichzeitig darüber zu schreiben. Zum einen weil sie wie für die meisten eine schöne Kindheitserinnerung ist. Zu gerne erinnere ich mich noch wie ich vor der Schule immer noch versucht habe Die tollen Fußballstars zu gucken oder Nachmittag immer schnell nach hause eilte um dann die nächste Folge zu sehen und mitfieberte, genauso erging es mir beim Manga,mit dem ich meine Schwester zur Weißglut brachte. Für mich kommt noch die unglaublich breite Palette an Charakteren und Spielern zu den positiven Aspekten, auch Werte die in einem typischen Shonen nicht fehlen dürfen, Teamgeist, Freundschaft, Siegeswille, Leidenschaft - alles zu geben und sich für ein Ziel einzusetzen, darauf hinzuarbeiten, die die Serie ausmachten. Sind das nicht alles gute und sehr positive Werte? Ich glaube es gibt kaum Charaktere die ich nicht leiden kann, selbst Tsubasa, der als Hauptcharakter immer gewinnen muss, empfinde ich zwar vllt manchmal etwas als ein wenig nervig, aber nie negativ. So dass musste ich mir mal von der Seele schreiben. Ich hoffe es geht weiter aufwärts mit der Wiki. Aki-chan86 17:47, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag